


Body of a Goddess

by sdnomaidinreverse



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Biting, F/F, First Time, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdnomaidinreverse/pseuds/sdnomaidinreverse
Summary: Helena wants her. Dinah notices, decides it's time for Helena to use her hands for something other than killing.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	Body of a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently watched Birds of Prey thanks to this lovely quarantine we're all in. Fell in love with that Italian assassin and that little songbird. Thought they'd totally fuck each other if given the chance. Looked into the tag and saw I'm not the only one. Hope you like it.

Dinah Lance is one of a kind. The voice of an angel, the body of a Goddess, and a scream that could make brains explode and windows shatter. 

Helena’s regularly found herself staring, wishing, wanting. When they go on their missions and she watches Dinah kick men down with a shout of anger, she finds herself staring at the way her face contorts in rage. She’s a beauty to behold.

Helena’s never really succumbed to the idea of sex. Her life has been about one thing and one thing only: revenge. Killing those who killed her family. But now that’s over, and it’s like the rush of hormones she felt when she was a teenager that she tried so hard to repress are coming back in full force. 

When Luca would put her in a chokehold and she’d feel the contour of his bicep against her throat, she could fight the urge and the throbbing between her legs, because she was focused.

She’s not focused anymore. 

She’s definitely not focused now.

They’re in the warehouse, the headquarters of the Birds of Prey, post mission. Renee’s already gone home with a bottle of vodka tucked under her arm and sporting a large bruise on her cheek, but feeling overall great about the results. Bad guys defeated, crime stopped, end of story.

Helena has spent the last hour since she left watching Dinah. 

Dinah, who is still cleaning the scratches and bruises on her arms, wincing every time rubbing alcohol touches it. 

Helena has her own wounds, a cut on her bicep that’s still bleeding and multiple bruises over her back and legs. She’s pretty sure she’s got a few bruised ribs, too, whatever. She can handle it.

What she can’t handle is how Dinah lifts her shirt up to reveal her stomach and the scratches on her stomach from what must have been a boot. What she can’t handle is the sight of golden brown skin with the slight outline of abs, the muscles clenching as Dinah cleans the wound with a hiss of pain. 

Helena feels the throbbing between her legs and immediately clenches them together to stop herself from creaming her fucking pants.

Stupid hormones.

“Hey, Crossbow Killer!” 

Helena looks up in surprise, sees Dinah looking at her with a lopsided smile and those dimples that make Helena melt every time she sees them. 

“I’m gonna need your help getting this cut on my back. I can’t reach it.” 

Helena pauses, fingers still fiddling with the trigger of her crossbow. She sets it down on the table and pushes herself up off the seat she’s in. She makes her way over to Dinah slowly.

The Black Canary reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts it up and over her head. Helena loses all sense of who or where she is. 

Back muscles ripple beneath a black lace bra with fancy straps and clasps, and Helena spots the wound just at her shoulder blade, where a piece of the bra has been cut, too.

Oh, she’s so fucking screwed. 

Dinah reaches for the rubbing alcohol as soon as Helena is close enough, passes it to her without a word and braces herself on the table by gripping it. 

“Make it quick, I hate this shit.” Dinah grumbles. Helena swallows the gigantic lump in her throat and douses a piece of gauze with the stuff. She can feel her fingers shaking.

She’s a fucking assassin who’s killed god knows how many people and yet, put a pretty girl in front of her and she turns into a stumbling buffoon. 

She dabs at the wound, sees the way Dinah’s muscles ripple as she tenses. She curses under her breath, but says nothing more as Helena cleans the wound. 

“It’s not deep enough for stitches, right?” Dinah says roughly. Helena shakes her head, realizes Dinah can’t see her with her back turned to her and clears her throat instead. 

“No. You should be fine.” She says simply. Dinah nods her head, and Helena places a piece of gauze over it, pressing down to make sure it’s all sealed.

“Fucking asshole swiped me with his damn pocket knife…” Dinah grumbles, tossing her shirt to the side. Helena feels her mouth water at the way her back muscles ripple. 

“Yeah, gotta be careful. They’re dumb, but they know how to fight.” Helena says firmly. Dinah chuckles under her breath.

“That whole fight or flight response kicks in, yeah.” She murmurs. Helena sucks a breath in and is about to turn to head back to fixing the trigger on her crossbow for the 7th time in a row when long fingers curl around her wrist to stop her.

“Whoa, hang on a sec, killer. That cut on your arm isn’t gonna fix itself.” Dinah says, frowning at the sight of the huge gash on Helena’s bicep.

“It’s fine, I can handle it-”

“Just shut up and sit down.” Dinah says with a roll of her eyes, tugging her down into one of the chairs. Helena flops a little unceremoniously with a huff into it, and Dinah gathers the rubbing alcohol and a rag. 

Helena doesn’t even flinch as Dinah presses the rag to her open wound. Dinah blinks once and scoffs, pulling Helena’s attention to her.

“What?”

“Can you even feel that?” Dinah asks incredulously.

“Of course I can.”

“Doesn’t look like you can. You’re not even flinching.” She says with a scoff. 

“Flinching shows weakness. I was taught not to show that.” Helena tells her matter-of-factly. Dinah frowns before she chuckles under her breath.

“Yeah, but you’re not surrounded by enemies right now, Helena. You’re with a friend. I think it’s safe for you to show a bit of pain.” She tells her softly. Helena averts her gaze and tries to ignore the blush that creeps over her cheeks. 

“I don’t want to look weak in front of you.” She mutters. 

It’s quiet for a few moments as Dinah keeps the rag pressed over Helena’s cut, whose eyes are still on the ground. 

Fingers tuck under her chin and lift her gaze. She stares into brown eyes that stare at her fondly. The fingers gripping her chin move to her cheek to cup it. 

Helena isn’t too sure what happens next. Dinah leans forward and suddenly, she’s kissing her. Those full lips take in Helena’s top one, sucking gently. Helena feels like she’s about to combust. Long fingers tangle into her short hair, tugging roughly. 

Primal instincts seem to take over. 

Helena’s fingers grip the soft skin of Dinah’s waist and tug her closer until she’s flush against her. Dinah gasps into her mouth, kisses her even harder. Her fingers grip Helena’s face, nails digging into her skin, but Helena doesn’t mind. She’s digging her fingers into Dinah’s waist roughly just the same. 

It’s a certain kind of energy crackling between them, something long overdo. Helena’s hands splay over Dinah’s back, her lips hungrily moving down to her neck to lick, suck and bite at every inch of that golden brown skin at her disposal. 

Dinah’s already reaching for the zip of her jacket, tugging it down with frustration when it gets caught in the fabric. Helena lets her go and helps her. Dinah shoves it down and off her body, it drops to the floor, and Dinah grabs her face and kisses her again. 

“You gonna take me, or what?” Dinah breathes against her lips. That’s all the motivation Helena needs. She curls her hands behind Dinah’s thighs and lifts her as she moves off the seat. The Black Canary jumps up into her arms and wraps her long legs around Helena’s waist. 

Now, Helena wouldn’t consider herself the most versed in something like this, but her body seems to act on its own free will. It’s like her brain is hardwired to know what to do, because she’s carrying Dinah over to the bed in the corner of the warehouse for when Renee is too drunk to drive home and crashes here instead. Dinah’s hand curls over one of her biceps, and Helena hears her moan as she wrap the other hand around the back of her neck with Helena’s lips still attached to her neck, sucking feverishly at the skin of her pulse.

“Seriously, how are you so fucking ripped?” Dinah groans as Helena grins and nips at her jaw playfully.

“Fifteen years of training and learning how to kill people.” She murmurs, laying Dinah down onto the bed somewhat gently despite her eagerness. 

“Yeah, that’ll do it, huh?” Dinah breathes out with a chuckle, opening those long legs of hers as she sits up and grabs Helena by the collar of her shirt. She drags her into the space between her legs, the assassin barely getting the palms of her hands flat on either side of Dinah’s head to stop herself from crushing the woman below her. 

They kiss sloppily, all teeth and tongue. Dinah reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it up and over her head, her hand curling around the back of Helena’s neck to pull her down to her lips once again. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for too damn long, Bertinelli.” Dinah’s lip move against hers with each word tickling Helena’s skin. She digs her nails into the sheets to stop herself from losing her mind at the way Dinah’s lips kiss along her cheekbone to her ear. Teeth close on her earlobe and tug, and Helena loses control before she can even think of trying to gain it back. 

She sits up slightly, straddling the Black Canary’s waist and reaches for the wrists of her hands that are tangled in her short brown hair. Fingers curl over them, and she’s pinning Dinah’s hands to the bed roughly, but the action feels wrong, too much, too mean and not at all what Helena wants Dinah to think of her.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t you apologize, baby, how rough do you want it?” Dinah’s whispering, leaning up to kiss along Helena’s jaw with the assassin still pinning her hands to the bed. 

“Fuck, what did you have in mind-ah!” Helena lets out a shaky sigh when Dinah’s teeth grip her pulse point. 

“I’m thinking I might fuck you right through this bed, how does that sound?” Dinah says in this low, seductive voice that has every goddamn nerve ending in Helena going haywire. Her eyes roll into the back of her head.

She wants this. She needs this. 

But she’s also never really-

“Dinah, I-” She stops herself, swallowing thickly. Dinah sinks into the bed to look up at her properly with those big brown eyes and Helena melts. “I’ve never really done this before.” She whispers. Dinah’s beautiful chocolate eyes widen in shock. 

“You’re a virgin?” She asks in disbelief. Helena can feel her cheeks heating up. “Well, shit. Badass assassin like you, I would’ve thought you’d be fucking everyone and anyone nonstop.” Dinah says with a chuckle. Helena sits up slightly, lets go of her wrists. Her shoulders slump in defeat. 

“Is it bad that I haven’t?” She sighs. Dinah chuckles again and sits up slowly. Her hands move around Helena’s back to pull her closer. 

“No, no! Just…not expected. But shit, I guess everything about you is unexpected, huh?” She teases, nipping at her pouty bottom lip. Helena finds herself smiling. Dinah smiles back. She suddenly tucks a lock of hair behind Helena’s ear tenderly. “We don’t have to do this, Helena-”

“I want to. I’ve wanted to since I first laid eyes on you. Thought about it everyday.” Helena says quickly, figuring all the cards are off the table now. Dinah smiles and suddenly bites down on her own bottom lip, watching and observing the girl in her lap right now. 

“Oh yeah? What have you thought about doing to me?” Dinah asks, voice low, predatory, filled with something that has Helena shivering. Dinah’s lips patter kisses across her throat, leaves her gasping for air. 

“Mm, thought of making you feel good. Of feeling you fall apart against me-” Helena loses her breath and her train of thought when Dinah’s teeth scrape against her pulse point.

“Come on, Huntress. You can think of dirtier things than that.” Dinah murmurs against pale skin. Helena feels her cheeks flush, but something in her snaps.

She’s gripping Dinah’s wrists and pushing her back down onto the bed with a grunt, pinning her there. Dinah leans up into her touch with a soft moan.

“You want me to fuck you?” Helena whispers. 

“Come on, baby, give it to me.” Dinah whispers back breathlessly. Shivers run down Helena’s spine at the pet name.

“You calling me that does things to me.” She murmurs. 

“Mm, in what kind of way?” Dinah teases, gripping Helena’s face in her hands and snaking her tongue out to lick over Helena’s top lip.

“How about I show you?” Helena reaches around Dinah’s body, trying to squeeze it between the mattress and her back to get to her bra clasp.

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” Dinah asks with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. She arches her back off the bed, allowing Helena to unclasp her bra with shaking fingers. 

Helena doesn’t answer. She tucks a finger into the cup of the bra and swallows the lump in her throat. She peels it off slowly, watches the straps come down Dinah’s arms slowly. 

Helena’s mouth waters. Each inch of golden brown skin that’s exposed to her has her heart thumping. Goosebumps erupt over Dinah’s boobs the second they’re exposed to the cold air, her nipples hardening, a breathy sigh escaping her. Helena just stares in awe, fighting the desire to lean down, take one of those pebbled nipples into her mouth. 

She trails a single finger between the valley of Dinah’s boobs, looking up at the girl to see her staring back at her with a smile. Her chest is heaving beneath Helena’s finger with anticipation. 

Helena tilts her head questioningly, and Dinah cocks an eyebrow before she’s lifting her hands and wrapping them around the back of Helena’s neck. She forces her head down, clearly egging her on. Helena grins widely, kisses around the skin of her left nipple, tongue gliding over the goosebumps. She takes it into her mouth, sucking gently. Dinah arches into her touch with a soft moan, forcing Helena to take more of her into her mouth. 

“Fuck, Helena!” Dinah whines, her legs wrapping around Helena’s waist while the Huntress tongues at her nipple, savoring the taste of sweat from their battle and crisp apple blossom shower gel that’s still faintly there on her skin from this morning. 

“Fuck, that’s it, baby, keep going.” Dinah breathes, chest heaving into Helena’s mouth, she tastes like heaven. The kind of heaven Helena wants to get lost in. She finds herself instinctively moving her lips across to her other boob, a trail of spit and saliva leaving Dinah’s skin glistening. The wet patches begin to dry from the cool air around them, they are in the beginning of December, and more goosebumps cover Dinah’s golden skin. 

She’s so beautiful, Helena could cry. 

“Every inch of you is so fucking perfect.” Helena murmurs, looking up quickly with rosy cheeks to see Dinah staring down at her fondly. 

“Better watch out, Huntress, talking like that. A girl might fall in love with you.” She says with a chuckle that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Helena looks down at her in surprise. 

“Why?” She asks, confused. Dinah’s smile fades, and she swallows thickly.

“No one’s ever really said something like that to me before.” She murmurs. Helena stares at her, nonplussed.

“How? How is that even possible when you’re you?” She asks, again with pure confusion. Dinah’s eyes widen. She curls a hand around the back of Helena’s neck and tugs her down once more until their faces are inches apart. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now-”

Helena shuts her up with a kiss that has the songbird melting against the assassin, Helena’s skilled fingers skating up and down her sides, no doubt doing what the Canary’s voice does to others: leaves them wanting more. 

Helena runs on pure instinct, her lips chasing down inches of skin that’s all so exposed to her until she’s reaching the belt of Dinah’s jeans. She looks up at the girl through hooded eyes. Dinah’s breathing is erratic, bare chest heaving, Helena resists the urge to abandon her plans and move back up to take those pert nipples into her mouth again. She unhooks Dinah’s belt slowly, pulling it through each loop while maintaining eye contact with the Black Canary, whose eyes grow darker the further she gets. She eventually flings the belt over the side of the bed and reaches for the button of her jeans. 

Dinah arches into her touch with a whine, clearly wanting her to hurry, but Helena wants to take her time. She’s been wanting this for so long, and Dinah’s so perfect beneath her, it’s hard to rush this. She doesn’t want to rush this. Years of rushing things, of training hard every day for fifteen years to make sure she was perfect, of killing people with a single arrow to the head or the throat, but this she wants to take her time with.

Dinah Lance deserves to be worshipped, and Helena has no plans to rush this. 

The button pops up, and Helena takes the zipper between her teeth and tugs it down, grinning despite herself when Dinah’s hips buck into her with a moan.

“You’re a fucking tease, Helena Bertinelli.” Dinah croaks out, letting out a breathless chuckle. 

Helena simply smiles. She hooks her index fingers into the belt loops of Dinah’s jeans and slowly begins to tug them down. Dinah’s eyes watch her every move curiously, brown reflected on brown. She bucks her hips up to help Helena remove them from around her firm behind. Helena resists the urge to smack a palm straight over the bare skin exposed to her. It might be a bit too much for their first time doing this.

She peels off the denim the rest of the way until she’s all but throwing them behind her. Dinah lets out a throaty chuckle and rests her feet flat on the bed.

Then she bends her knees. Widens her legs. Beckons Helena forward with a single, curled finger. 

Helena moves between her legs with a desire uncurling inside her she’s never felt before. Her stomach rests flat right against Dinah’s center, the friction leads Dinah to moan softly and grind against the skin of her stomach wantonly. The heat of her pressed against her skin is driving Helena crazy. She kisses her way up Dinah’s stomach, over to her left nipple once more, taking it between her lips. Her hands come to rest on either side of Dinah’s body, keeping herself slightly elevated. Dinah’s hands come to her hair, gripping it between long, slender fingers. She tugs lightly, and the sharp sting has Helena’s eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Fuck.” She mutters against Dinah’s skin, panting breathlessly. She looks up to see Dinah looking down at her with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. Helena decides the time for teasing is done.

She makes her way back down Dinah’s body, teeth scraping golden skin with a smirk at the way Dinah leans up into her excitedly. She now hooks her fingers into black lace underwear, and her removal of the garment is far quicker than that of her jeans. Helena all but rips them off.

Dinah’s eyes are so wide with lust, her chest heaving. Helena can feel her own heart hammering wildly against her chest and neck. She tosses Dinah’s underwear behind her to join Dinah’s jeans. Coming face to face with her core, Helena sees the shine of them and realizes just how wet Dinah is. The smell of her has Helena moaning, and without any preamble, instinct seems to take over.

She ducks her head down, presses a kiss to those delicious pussy lips. Dinah whines loudly and tangles her fingers into Helena’s hair again. She pushes her down harder, encouraging her. Helena curls her arms around Dinah’s thighs, rests her palms flat over the bony skin of Dinah’s hips, takes a deep breath in.

She uses her tongue to separate the soaked lips of Dinah’s cunt, curling her tongue just right to take in all the juices spilling out of her and just managing to flick her tongue over the soaked bud at the top of her pussy. Dinah groans loudly and bucks her hips up again.

Helena pushes her back down roughly. 

Despite never having done this before, Helena adapts quickly. It’s not hard to gauge what Dinah likes: when her hips lift off the bed and she lets out a moan that echoes throughout the entire warehouse, Helena knows she’s doing something right.

So she works her tongue over her pussy, gets to know it, becomes acquainted with it, learns the way it twitches with each lap of her tongue. Dinah’s so encouraging, nails digging into Helena’s scalp with a breathless pant every time the tip of her tongue brushes over her clit. 

“God, you’re good, you’re so good!” Dinah whimpers, clearly impressed with Helena’s skills, she considers it a win. She pushes Helena’s face further into her pussy, Helena’s tongue slipping every so slightly into her clenching hole. The way the muscles clench her has Helena’s eyes rolling slightly, a moan escaping her at the feeling. Dinah lets out a kind of squeal that tells Helena she wants more, so she gives it. 

She adjusts her arm, forces her left one over either side of Dinah’s hips, uses her right to insert two fingers straight into her clenching heat.

She knows to do this. Helena can count on one hand how many times she’s fucked herself to completion on her own fingers with one hand, but she knows how to do this. Those fingers are swallowed by Dinah’s pleasure, and Helena focuses her tongue on that soaked, twitching bud. Her hand goes to town, scissoring inside Dinah hurriedly and thrusting in harshly while her tongue strokes and strokes and strokes. Dinah’s a mess beneath her.

This is a dream come true. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Helena-”

“Shush, no talking.” Helena reprimands, teeth sinking into the skin of Dinah’s right thigh in a harsh bite. Dinah shakes and trembles and bites down on her lower lip, only moans and pants escaping her now. 

Helena curls her fingers upwards, finds that spongy part that has Dinah suddenly letting out a scream that has the glass vase full of flowers a couple feet away from them trembling. Helena looks up at her to see her clap a hand over her mouth quickly. She’s panting against it, and Helena finds herself abandoning her amazing oral work.

She climbs up between Dinah’s legs and claps her left hand over Dinah’s. Dinah looks up at her with wide eyes. 

“Let me, please let me.” Helena moans, unable to stop herself. Dinah smirks against her hand, moans against it, and the muffled sound has Helena’s cunt throbbing against the pants she’s still wearing, her skin hot and bothered. She wants to hear that again and again. 

She thrusts her fingers in roughly again, her thumb curling up to circle her clit, running the pad of it over the straining bud. Dinah moans involuntarily now, bucking against her, desperate to get her deeper. Helena thrusts into her cunt, feels her pussy twitch, it’s fucking heaven.

Dinah’s moans against her mouth are more high pitched now, her body writhing against her. She’s close, Helena can tell. 

“Do it, come on, Dinah. Fucking do it, come all over me, you’re so fucking perfect-” Helena pants out, working her hand harder, thrusting deeper, that thumb rubbing harshly like she’s trying to get grease off her crossbow. 

Dinah screams against her hand this time, that vase of flowers shattering into pieces despite the muffled sound. Water splashes every beside them. Her back arches, chest pressed against Helena’s still covered one. Helena keeps pumping into her, unable to stop, the sound of her screams muffled against her hand and the vibration awakening something inside her. Dinah’s body twitches, bucks and writhes, she’s curling a shaking hand around Helena’s wrist and pulling her hand away from her mouth.

“Stop, stop-” She breathes. Helena immediately stops, her fingers coming to a still inside Dinah's still clenching cunt. They’re both staring at each other breathlessly, Dinah’s eyes fluttering. Her chest heaves with each inhale, a slight rattle from what is likely lungs still recovering from years of smoking. Dinah lets out one final shaky exhale, finally focuses her eyes on Helena. 

“Fuck.” She whispers. Helena grins, removes her fingers from Dinah’s pussy slowly. She’s still so slick, she barely feels it. Helena presses a soft kiss to those plump, kiss swollen lips. Dinah scratches her nails down Helena’s back and pulls away.

“You are fucking incredible, you know that?” She says hoarsely. Helena smiles, kisses her again.

“You are.” She whispers. Dinah smiles. 

“Mmm, so, you get off on hearing me moan all muffled against your hand, huh?” Dinah teases, taking Helena’s hand between her fingers and biting down lightly on her palm.

“Is that weird?” Helena asks with a wince, nipping at Dinah’s jaw to get her to let her hand go. Dinah chuckles loudly.

“Not at all. Everyone’s got their kinks.” She says with a shrug. Helena looks at her in confusion.

“Kinks?” She asks. Dinah’s eyes widen, and she laughs and kisses the tip of Helena’s nose.

“Oh, I’ve got so much to teach you, Helena Bertinelli. You’re in for one hell of a wild ride. You like hearing me struggle to scream?” She says breathily, nipping at her earlobe now. Helena moans and nods. 

“Yes.” She whines. Dinah pulls back, looks her in the eyes with an all too familiar mischievous grin.

“In that case, ever heard of a ball gag, killer?”


End file.
